Hadvar's Landing
Established by the human hero Hadvar the Hammer just months before the Tribal Wars ended, Hadvar's Landing is by far the oldest human city and the only major sea port. It was the first capital of Palitnum. It is located where Hadvar the Hammer landed his fleet of ships after a deadly storm on the Dividing Sea. The First Throne is located in Pelor's Keep, the site of the coronation of Karvon the Great and the current residence of the Baron of Hadvar's Landing. Notable Places *'Castle Pelor' **'Home of the Baron of Ethia and the site of the First Throne. Karvon himself lived in Castle Pelor after he was crowned King of Palitnum. It is a small castle, really more of a keep (sometimes called Pelor's Keep), but in its time is was the finest structure in the land. It lies in the center of town. *'Shipyard' **'Hadvar's Landing is a sea port, and it's primary means of trade is by water. The Shipyard is a massive dock where many large vessels, mostly tradeing ships, reside. It is also the headquarters of the Union of Seamen. *'Grand Temple of Pelor' **'There is no pantheon in Hadvar's Landing, partly because when Hadvar's Landing was established the gods were unknown to the humans. When Pelor appeared after the human victory and crowned Karvon, a temple was erected in the only city at the time in his glory. Human pilgrims frequent the temple, and Pelor himself is said to speak within its walls. It is the headquarters for the Magistrate. *'The Cemetary' **'A large graveyard in the eastern part of town is dedicated to those who died on the sea voyage across the Dividing Sea. Most of the gravestones are unmarked, since at the time humanity had not developed a coherent writing system and the names of the lost are forgotten. It is guarded by two Shields, and is considered holy by the citizens of Hadvar's Landing. *'The Sawmill' **'The lumber brought in from the exotic islands of Hagima is cut and shipped here. It is the headquarters of the Tootslaepuk Logging Co., a virtual mafia of rogues and spies. *'Crypt of Brothers' **'Karvon and Hadvar are revered by humanity as the finest brothers that ever lived. Some even say they were demigods of their time. When Hadvar died, he was given a hero's burial. He was encased in solid gold and placed in a tomb in the middle of the Cemetary with a tablet of stone telling his story. Karvon passed much later, but wished himself buried with his younger brother. So, the tomb is called the Tomb of Brothers and is the most hallowed location in all of Palitnum. Important Figures *'Baron Adrius the Inept '(b. 1169 (Hadvar's Landing)) Human Paladin {Brown hair, brown eyes 5'11" 167lbs} **'Major Lord in chrage of Ethia and Hadvar's Landing under King Cervonous. He is the son of the previous Baron, Adrian Swordwise; Baron Adrian was assassinated in the year 1201 by an unknown operative. It was assumed to be the work of one of the many political factions in the city. Adrius became Baron in 1201 after his father's assassination and has been searching for the culprit ever since, enforcing harsh curfews and other laws on the citizens to attempt to maintain control. *'Layla Lovegood '(b. 1123 (Hearthforest)) Elf Wizard {White hair, yellow eyes 5'7" 123lbs} **'The court wizard, a major player in the Guild of Mages. She is an elf, but has decided to live with the humans in order to offer elvish wisdom and magic to their civilization. She was in love with Baron Adrian, and rumor had it that they were having an affair before he was killed. Aftet he assassination, she has become more morose and serious. *'Shipmaster Frenn '(b. 1150 (Hadvar's Landing)) Human Rogue {Bald, grey eyes 6'2" 145lbs} **'Leader of the Union of Seamen. He is infamous for his cold cunning and ruthless personality. He leads the Union with fear, tormenting member who fail with terrible duties and the threat of death. He is notorious for being able to avoid the law, and has probably read the Palitnum Law a dozen times over. Despite his shady dealings, he is the titan of the seaport; anything shipped must go through him. Many accuse him and his organization for the assassination of Baron Adrian. *'Captain Germond '(b. 1176 (Palitnum)) Human Warlord {Blonde hair, blue eyes 6'1" 156lbs} **'Captain of the Guard, also an officer in the Silver Shields. He is the right hand man to the Baron. He resides mostly in Castle Pelor to protect the Baron, since the assassination has made everyone uneasy, but also runs patrols around the city during curfew. He has no family, as per a requirement of the Shields. *'Harvey Goldbergsteinowitz' **'Richest man alive; basically owns everything or can buy what he doesn't have. Extorts politicians and bribes others to work his way. *'Tootslaepuk Mim' **'Through intimidation, seduction, and thievery, she performs rogueish duties for anyone willing to pay enough, as long as they don't mind owing the Logging Co. *'Archbishop Delar' **'Religious leader of Hadvar's Landing. He spreads Pelor's Word through the Temple at Hadvar's Landing and is also the supreme judge of the court system in Ethia. Political Factions *'Tootslaepuk Logging Co.' **'A roguish organization comprised of money launderers and assassins, all behind the facade of an innocent lumber business. The financial head of the organization is Harvey Goldbergsteinowitz, who virtually owns the whole city in some form of debt. Tootslaepuk Mim does the dirty work, gathering intelligence and selling it to the highest bidder, and sometimes stealing things more material than knowledge. *'The Magistrate' **'A priesthood of clerics and paladins who worship the human host god, Pelor. They hold religious influence over the common people, spreading propoganda of their own to further the interests of their leadership, Archbishop Delar and the Clerics of Gold (11 of them, 12 in all). Among their philosophies are the extermination of any impure human hybrid (tiefling, half elf, half orc) and the practice of segregation from the other races, or the belief that humanity under Pelor is supreme. They are the judicial branch of the government in Hadvar's Landing. *'Union of Seamen' **'A labor union of fisherman, merchants, and sailors who levy heavy "taxes" for shipment of goods across Great Water to the colony of Ariston and the halfling archipelago of Hagima. Piracy is not above the union, for anyone not in the union is a threat to the union's profits. Branded pirates and scalawags by the city, their business flourishes because there is no other business. Having a monopoly on overseas trade gives the Union of Seamen great influence on the economics of the city. Their leader, Shipmaster Frenn, owns three large boats (which are actually the original boats built by Hadvar himself, just repaired and upgraded over time), Eye of the Storm, Lady Luck, and The Hammer. Each is operated by a crew of around thirty men, and on shore there are some hundred more. *'Officials of the Crown' **''''''Baron Adrius and his officials, including the House of Advisors and the City Guard, attempt to maintain law and order in a political tornado. They constantly pass laws that largely get ignored by the other factions and only hurt the people of the city. They maintain the walls of the city and act as a police force, but other than initiate martial law, they have no authority. The Officials of the Crown are constantly bombarded with angry mobs and violent lynchings out of frustration by their constituency. There was even a mysterious assassination of the previous Baron, though no one was ever convicted. Category:Notable Cities and Places